


control yourself, control yourself

by olliebrobeck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Come Eating, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sub Tsukishima Kei, Sweet/Hot, Switching, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Topping from the Bottom, me too, yama cries bc he loves tsukki so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliebrobeck/pseuds/olliebrobeck
Summary: "You're a tapestry, Kei. I want to unravel you and put you on display. I feel selfish to have such a beautiful thing like you kept all to myself."
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 293





	control yourself, control yourself

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to mason, the raddest fucking loser i have the pleasure of meeting
> 
> ily bitch 🎸

Yamaguchi is sitting on his boyfriend's cock during winter break when he has the idea.

Tsukishima peers up at him from his place on his forest green bedspread, naked, glasses perched on the side table, eyes blown out and cheeks flushed. His bottom lip is caught between his teeth and he refrains from thrusting his hips up. The pinch server is tight and warm around him. Any sudden jerks can and will lead to their intimate session ending prematurely.

"Nng, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima shudders when the freckled teenager began rocking his hips back and forth. He keens in response, never taking his eyes off the way the blonde's chest rose and fell.

Yamaguchi whines, and he tightens his walls to shock a reaction out of the boy beneath him.

Tsukishima curses. "Fu— Tadashi, fucking _move._ " 

Tadashi does, slowly and methodically. He wants to draw this out. He wants to see Kei broken down at his expense. The thought sends more blood down to his aching cock, and suddenly, his idea is spectacular.

Yamaguchi's tan fingers flick over rosy taut buds. Tsukishima choked, his mouth falling open, a moan stuck in his throat. His lungs stopped functioning for a moment until Yamaguchi lifted all the way up until only the tip was buried in his hole, and slammed down, startling gasping moans out of both of them.

Tadashi hones his self-control, entirely focused on making his partner feel so good he can't think. He traces a hand up the blonde's chest, other hand still tweaking his sensitive nipple, and grazes his growing nails along Tsukishima's scalp before gripping his hair. The pinch server leans down to feel the warm, ragged breath of the person beneath him, taking in the soft moans with his lips.

"Mmm," _smack_ , "Tadashi, fuck—!" Their gasps and moans mix together as they share salivating kisses. 

The blonde whimpers as Tadashi pulls his hair harder. The brunette kisses his lips before travelling down his chin and nipping at his neck. He doesn't leave marks, though. Kei would not appreciate visible evidence of his love where others can see.

"Yama, go _faster, fuck!_ "

Yamaguchi kept his pace and removed his fingers from his pink nipples to slide them in Kei's mouth, thoroughly shutting him up. His wet tongue suddenly makes Tadashi _very_ conscious of the hard cock inside him. He tilts his head back, mouth falling open in a silent moan.

The tension in Tsukishima's stomach slowly builds as Yamaguchi _finally_ goes down faster. His words are muted by Tadashi's fingers, but his speech would be jumbled anyway. His moans are loud and hoarse as long fingers press down on his tongue. His eyes are closed and rolled back, so he can't meet Yamaguchi's sharp stare, and the tan boy chokes out a moan when suddenly he has the fucking _brilliant_ idea of holding a mirror to Tsukki's face so he can see himself fall apart.

_Not today._

"God, _Kei!_ " He shouts as he finds his bundle of nerves. He moans and whines, allowing himself to get lost on Tsukishima's wet cock. 

"You're so beautiful. I'd love to see you fall apart like this again soon. I— _oh!_ " He takes his fingers out of the blonde's mouth and shakily wipes a tear fall falling down his violent pink face. He's crying out Yamaguchi's name, chanting _please, please, please_ at the same tempo as Tadashi's hips that were bouncing on his cock, and Yamaguchi can't get enough. He needs _more_.

"Ta— _fuck, Tadashi!_ " Kei's grip on Yamaguchi's waist would surely leave bruises. The marks are starting to hurt, but strangely, Yama loves that. Knowing that he is the only person in the world to break _Kei Tsukishima_ down into this incoherent, moaning mess sent him to near orgasm before he gripped the base of his dick. He shudders, letting out a broken moan into the room as he holds himself up with trembling thighs.

He heaves through his hammering heart. His grip on his sensitive red-flushed cock and Kei thrusting his hips up made him want to forget about his next course of action and just spill his load right onto Kei's heaving chest.

"Fuck," Kei sobs. Yamaguchi is brought back down to earth. "Please. Please, _please_ , I'm gonna— _Tadashi!_ "

Yamaguchi flexed the muscles of his rim— just to see Tsukishima's beautiful face. Sobs tear at the blonde, and he bites his lip so hard blood starts poking out. The brunette lifts up, off the swollen cock, and leans down, arching his back with his ass high in the air as he presses down gently on Kei's abused bottom lip with his finger. He peppers soft kisses on his nose, his chin, his eyelids, and his forehead. Trailing the path of light freckles that no one but Tadashi can see, and finally presses a kiss to Kei's upper lip.

"I love you," Yamaguchi whispers. Dark brown heart eyes meet lust-blown honey ones.

" _Please,_ " the blonde gasps. His grip on Yamaguchi's waist slid down to his thighs, and a hand inches towards his wet, puckered hole.

Yamaguchi smiles softly. _He doesn't even know what he's saying anymore._ His heart swells. He presses a loving kiss, two kisses, three, to Kei's cheek, before guiding his pale fingers to his hole. He presses his middle finger in, and Tadashi keens. His freckled chest is pressed against Kei's flushed one; his nose grazed the blonde's chin. Tsukishima moans softly as he feels Tadashi's neck flex against his collarbone. The warm lube on his fingers cool as he pumps in and out of Tadashi's hole, clashing with cold air circulating the bedroom.

Tsukishima inserted three fingers by the time he found the boy's prostate. He presses down gently, rubbing in small circles, and bathes in Yamaguchi's loud moans as the brunette jolts. He bites and nips at Tsukishima's skin, never silencing himself, as he tries to rock back on Kei's fingers, but Tsukishima pulls most of his fingers out, only leaving the pad of his middle finger massaging his rim.

" _Ohhuhhh,_ " Yamaguchi drawls. His body is shaking all over. "Tsukki, _Kei_ , don't — _please, Kei!_ " He pushes back on Tsukishima's finger, trying so desperately to fuck himself, but the blonde always pulls back.

"Don't tease me like that," Tsukishima growls, and Tadashi moans out.

"I'll tease you whenever I want," Yamaguchi snaps, and he opens his flexible legs wide, dropping his hips to grind feverishly on Kei's dripping cock.

"Fuck!" Kei shouted, his body going stiff.

Yamaguchi snakes himself off Tsukishima with trembling arms, and he lifts his feet on Kei's thighs to prevent any movement. He amplifies Tsukishima's shock by taking his wrists and pinning them above his head.

Kei is so close. He's _so fucking close_ , he cannot comprehend how turned on he is. He lets his dominant facade fade in favor of his strongest, filthiest desire of being completely under Yamaguchi's mercy come to pass. He's waited for this. Curse his stubborn attitude. He never wants this to end. Never never never _never—_

"You always wanted this, huh? You love the feeling of me caging you in but I know you've dreamed of this for so long." 

And, _fuck_ , if the weight of Yamaguchi's ass hadn't pressed down in the right place, he would've come right there.

" _Huuhhng, Ta— Tadashiiii—_ "

"You moan in your sleep sometimes. Whenever you're little spoon, you sometimes press your ass against me. When I get hard, it's like you know it, and you keep grinding." He leans down again, right up in Kei's face, biting his lip and holding back moans as their cocks slide together to let him know just who's in charge. "Do you remember at the training camp when I woke you up past midnight, and we snuck in the showers? That was when you dreamt of me. You fucked me hard that night but I knew you wanted to be the one up against the wall. I could tell by the pretty noises you made when I marked you up."

"Tadashi, wha—" Kei breathed, completely ecstatic, wondering just _where the fuck did he learn how to talk like_ that _holy shit_ when Yamaguchi silenced him with a kiss.

"Mmm, wanna mark you up, _god,_ " he sped up his hips, their cocks sliding against each other effortlessly with the amount of precome between them. He bites and sucks marks into Kei's chest. Kei moans loudly when Tadashi sucks at both of his nipples, teeth grazing their hard buds. He struggles under Tadashi's grip on his wrists. He cries. He wants to reach up and kiss the boy above him until he cries, too.

"You're a tapestry, Kei. I want to unravel you and put you on display. I feel selfish to have such a beautiful thing like you kept all to myself."

" _Uhuh, mmmnngh, pl-please, please please!_ "

Clear liquid flows out of every orifice on Tsukishima's pretty pink face. The glorious sight brings tears to Tadashi's eyes.

"Gonna come? Good, because — _uhhng_ — I'm clo-ose." Tadashi pants, and he let's go of Tsukishima's wrists in favor of gripping his torso to ground himself as his hips falter and lose tempo. 

Kei is sobbing out garbled words. He can't think, he can't see, he can only feel the dam built up in his cock throb and sting as he stiffens, choking, and he goes completely silent. Tadashi leans down and they cradle each other's faces, slamming their lips together as they get each other off.

"Go ahead, love. You earned it. _Fuck_ , I love you so much."

He breaks with a shout. His mind goes blank for a moment. The force of his orgasm completely shatters him, and he can't get a break because Yamaguchi is thrusting his hips quickly, helping him through his orgasm while chasing his own. 

Tsukishima can't see. Can barely hear Tadashi's high-pitched moans as he's so close to breaking, too. The blonde reaches a hand up to touch the soft, freckled v-line, while the other hand tilts Tadashi's head forward. The hips don't falter. Kei opens his mouth, a silent plea, and the brunette gasps. He halts his movement with a sharp grunt, and he shuffles forward until he's sitting on Kei's heaving chest. 

With a few thrusts into his own hand, Yamaguchi blindly aims his head to Tsukishima's mouth, sobbing when he comes hard. The white stream misses Kei's mouth by a full six inches, reaching as high as his sweaty, blonde hair. Kei whimpers at every drop that rolls down to his mouth, the only legible thought in his cloudy mind being _holy shit that's so fucking hot._

Yamaguchi falls forward, gripping the dark wood headboard as he rests his forehead against the smoothe painted wall, struggling to come down from his high. Tsukishima is not better off. His distorted vision shows him two freckled torsos instead of one. He's having trouble breathing with the boy sitting on his chest, so he weakly pushes the boy off. Yamaguchi mindlessly falls to his side, bumping his head to the wall, and the two lay down in silence.

By the time Yamaguchi came back to his senses, it felt like hours had passed by. He pushed himself up and sat, looking at the beautiful mess that was Kei Tsukishima. The sweat on his body had cooled, leaving the boy shivering. Tadashi kissed along the pink and purple patches on the blonde's torso before covering him with a blanket. He peppered light kisses on Kei's face, curiously licking his own hardening come. He grimaced, and reached over the boy for a box of tissues that were next to Kei's folded glasses, and the spray bottle Kei used for his plants. He wet the tissue first and gently wiped the come off the sleeping boy's face, clearing away snot, drool, and flaking tears in the process, then combing the substance out of his hair with his fingers. He kissed away new tears, belonging to Yamaguchi, made from the tender love and devotion that he'll continue to give his best friend.

He finds the nearest phone and looks at the time: _18:40_ _pm_. Tsukishima's mother won't come home from work for another few hours, and Akiteru won't be visiting until a few more days for the holidays. 

A whole day to themselves spent well. He hopes he and Tsukki didn't make any neighbors mad. He blushed at the thought.

When Tsukishima came back, he hissed when the jagged edges of sleepies irritated the inner corners of his eyes. He picked them out, and turned his attention to the boy sitting above him. The blonde's eyes are drooping, but his pupils are blown out, looking absolutely elegant in post-sex afterglow and overwhelming _love_. Yamaguchi could cry.

Tadashi presses a soft but firm kiss to Kei's lips. He runs his hands up his neck and fiddles with various parts of the blonde's head. Kei giggles when his boyfriend settles with pinching and twisting his earlobes.

They separate, noses brushing against each other.

"I love you," Tadashi whispers.

Tsukishima finds that he cannot speak. He is thoroughly, pathetically, unabashedly fucked out. 

So, in return, he reaches a trembling hand up on the back of his neck and pulls him down into a bruising kiss.

They tangle themselves, kissing and giggling and poking each other and teasing and _glowing_. Tadashi's hands feel around and press down on the soft, plump skin of Kei's middle. All the pastries and candies they indulge in are what make after sex cuddles sweet.

Yamaguchi notices them still shivering and offers to increase the temperature of Kei's electric heater, but the blonde refuses, arguing that sleeping under cozy blankets in a cold room is much better than sleeping in a warm room. He pulls the big duvet up higher to their faces and gathers Tadashi in his warm arms.

Yamaguchi can't help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! this is my first smut work. my fren mo is holding me at gunpoint telling me i did great so ig i did pretty good! 
> 
> catch me on tumblr if ya want: [olliebrobeck](https://olliebrobeck.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thanks for reading, losers B-)
> 
> blm


End file.
